


NO REGRETS / MIN YOONGI-KIM YONGSUN

by GOLDENART95



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOLDENART95/pseuds/GOLDENART95
Summary: "I'll be your Bonnie if you promise to always be my clyde"
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Yongsun | Solar, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Min Yoongi | Suga





	NO REGRETS / MIN YOONGI-KIM YONGSUN

“Lovely day to die huh?”

It was passed midnight when Yoongi saw a girl sitting on the edge of a bridge.  
It wasn’t hard to figure it out what she was trying to do, her hair was in a messy bun, his outfit was a bathrobe and pajama pants, and her face was red and swollen from crying.

“Leave me alone” She said without looking at him “It’s not of your business”

Yoongi walked closer to her smiling softly.

“GO AWAY!” he yelled turning to see him this time

Yoongi lifted his arms and stopped walking “I’m don’t want to stop you from jumping, don’t worry” he said calmly

“Then, what do you want?” The girl asked

“Your name. I would have to say it to the police when they arrive, because once you jump I’ll call them. And maybe I could tell them why did you did it, if you tell me” Yoongi replied leaning on the railing.

The girl nodded after a few seconds and sighed “I have an abusive husband, and if I don’t kill myself now he’s going to do it anyways. I prefer not giving him that pleasure” Yoongi nodded looking down “He hits me every time he craves and abuses me sexually, I can’t take it anymore” 

“Why don’t you just go to the police or leave him?” he asked looking at her.

Her profile was being illuminated by the light of the moon and made her look beautiful on Yoongi’s eyes.

“I can’t. He’s the chief of the police. So, as you can tell I can’t go to the police. It’s my word against his” she sighed again and her eyes were covered with tears about to fall.

“Listen” Yoongi said looking at her “I can help you, if you want. I can protect you and make you feel safe”

“Why would you do that? I’m a completely stranger. And why would I believe that you actually want to help me?” she said looking at his eyes trying to read them

“Because, you have nothing to lose. I’m going to tell you my name and I’m going to go. If you decide to live then look for me, I’ll be waiting for you” Yoongi smiled at her waiting until she nodded

“My name is Min Yoongi. I’m sure you know who I am and the kind of life you would have with me. It’s your choice” he said turning around and walking away.

The girl was amazed to find out who he was. She had heard that name many times on the news. Min Yoongi One of the most wanted criminals in Korea. Thief. Swindler. Assassin

Without thinking it twice she runned after him. Reaching it a few blocks away, she started walking next to him.

“That was fast” he said with a smirk on his face

“Yeah... I have nothing to lose, right? I’m Kim Yong-sun by the way” 

“Yongsun” he repeated smiling “Lovely day to be alive, huh?”

_______________________________

Yongsun opened her eyes and stretched her body taking all the sun that was entering from the window of her new bedroom.

The night before Yoongi and her walked until they reached a big old mansion that apparently was where Yoongi lived at that moment. Yoongi leaded her to her bedroom and said goodnight before leaving her there.

She decided to take a shower on the big bathroom that was on that room.

Feeling the water run through her body and knowing that someone was going to take care of her made her felt relaxed and for the first time in so long she felt peace inside her.

Yongsun stood in front of the mirror and realized how bad the last couple of days her husband had treated her, she had bruises all over her body and her ribs hurted everytime she breathed. 

She realized that she only had the clothes that she was wearing the night before and to be honest they weren’t clean or smelled good so after a long shower she looked on the closet of the room and found male clothes only so she decided to borrow some of them. A skinny pair of jeans and the tiniest shirt she could find -that was still big for her- and she was ready to go find something to eat.

She walked out of her room and went downstairs where she supposed the kitchen would be.

The kitchen was huge but she couldn’t find any food there. She couldn’t buy anything either because she didn’t have money, so she decided that finding Yoongi was her best option.

Yongsun went back upstairs and started looking through the rooms trying to find him, but he wasn’t there.

Then she heard the front door opening and went to see if it was him.

She saw Yoongi walking slowly and taking off his big coat that covered almost his entire body.

When he did it she saw blood all over yoongi’s shirt and for the way he was walking she realized he was injured.

“Yoongi? Are you ok? What happened to you!?” She ran towards him and help him walk

“Just help me get to the bathroom upstairs” he said almost whispering 

Yongsun decided that she shouldn’t ask more about it and just help Yoongi that could barely walk

When they made it to the bathroom Yongsun helped Yoongi to seat on the bathtub and take his shirt off.

“Yoongi what happened? Someone shot you??” she asked surprised to see all the blood that he was losing.

“Yeah, but I’ll be fine. I had to take care of something important” he struggled to talk “plea-please call Ji-Jimin” he said giving her his phone and fainting on the bathtub.

______________________________________________

Yoongi woke up in his room with bandages around his torso and a sharp pain on his stomach. 

“You’re awake, finally” he heard a familiar voice speaking from one side of his bed

“Jimin” Yoongi said feeling how it all hurted when he talked “how long have I been unconscious?”

“Couple of days” the younger said “she’ve been taking good care of you”

She.

The last thing Yoongi remembered was telling her to call Jimin.

“Where’s she now?” he asked “I want to see her”

Jimin nodded “She’s with Wheein right now, they’ve become good friends” he was leaving the room when Yoongi spoke again “Jimin, thank you for healing my wounds. Even after what happened last time we saw each other”

“I didn’t do it hyung. When I arrived you were already here in your bed. Yongsun did it all by herself” Jimin replied “But I would have done it too. You’re my brother and I’ll always be here for you” he left the room not giving Yoongi time to answer him.

After a few minutes Yoongi heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in”

“Hey stranger. How are you feeling?” Yongsun said smiling softly

“Better” he replied after a few seconds of just admiring how beautiful she was

“You still need to have a few more days of rest, but I think you’ll be fine” she sat at the edge of Yoongi’s bed.

Yoongi leaned closer to her and held her hand. 

“You saved me. I’ll always be in debt to you” he said looking at her eyes

She smiled “Actually, I’m still in debt to you. See, you saved my life when I wanted to jump of the bridge. But you saved me from my husband too, even to the point of almost losing your life in the process” 

Yoongi smiled shaking his head “So, you already know about that”

“It’s all over the news. Look at this” she said handling him a news paper. 

‘Chief of the police killed after a gunfight with an unknown male. The police is still looking for him in hospitals because it is believed that the subject was shot’ 

“So, nobody knew it was me?” Yoongi asked and Yongsun shook her head

“That’s a shame” he replied and she laughed

They stayed in silence for a few minutes just enjoying their company, they both knew this was just the start of something bigger and they were just glad that the other was alive. 

It was her who decided to broke the silence.

“Thank you Yoongi, I’ll always be thankful for what you did for me. You have my loyalty now”

_______________________________________________

A week later Yoongi could already walk and although he had to do it carefully and slowly, he was happy that he could leave his room for once.

He walked downstairs where Yongsun was making breakfast for Yoongi like every morning.

She still hadn't buyed any clothes for herself so she had to use his clothes, and that morning wasn’t different. Yoongi was amazed as he saw her wearing a big black hoodie that covered half of her thighs.

Music was playing in the background and Yongsun was singing along, preventing her from hearing him approaching and hugging her from behind.

She jumped from the contact but smiled when she realized who was behind her.

“You look good in my clothes” he said with his morning voice that sounded raspier than the usual. 

She turned around to look at him “What are you doing here? You should be resting upstairs

He smiled and turned to walk to a chair on the table and sit down.

“I wanted to eat breakfast properly with you” he said making her blush “I’m fine, I promise”

She nodded before serving breakfast and sitting next to him.

After they finished eating Yoongi stood up and walked out the kitchen stopping on the doorframe “Get ready, we’re going out in an hour” he said leaving her in the kitchen.

Yongsun hurried to clean the kitchen and went to take a shower.

When she came out the bathroom, she found a pair of high waisted jeans, a black crop top, underwear and a pair of boots in her bed.

She smiled and got ready.

A few minutes later she and Yoongi were on a black car heading to the city.

Yoongi parked outside a shopping mall, got out the car and opened her door.

“What are we doing here Yoongi?” she said amazed by the complex

He took her hand and smiled at her “You need clothes, and I need some other things from here too” 

“I can’t pay for any clothes now Yoongi” she said looking down. Yongsun felt like she was taking advantage of him “and I can’t accept your money”

“You can and you will” he said firmly

She stopped walking and got closer to him “What if… I work for you” she said “I learn fast and I bet I can be useful in many situations”

He felt her proximity and it caused a knot in his stomach, although he tried to ignored it.

“I’m going to think about it” he replied with a serious expression “but for now, you’ll take whatever I want to buy for you, ok?” she nodded and they continued walking.

After a few hours they had tons of bags of new things for her, mostly chosen by him, and Yongsun noticed how Yoongi was grabbing the part where he had his wound.

“We should go now so you can rest Yoongi” she said taken the bags from his hands 

he shaked his head “Just one more stop” 

They walked to a Victoria Secret store and she felt uncomfortable just thinking of buying underwear in front of Yoongi.

“Yoongi I..”

“Take whatever you want from here, I’ll be back in a few minutes” he said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

He walked to the back of the store and disappeared through a door.

__________________________________

“Did you got all that you needed?” Yoongi asked when they were walking to his car in the parking lot 

“I have even more that I really needed. Thank you Yoongi” Solar said smiling “But I really want you to consider my offer and let me work for yo..” 

Yoongi pulled Yongsun to the back of another car hiding her “there’s someone waiting for us outside my car” he whispered “here, in case you need it” he gave her a small gun “stay here until I call you”

She nodded before he walked through the cars trying to go unnoticed by the 6 armed man who were waiting for him.

Yongsun tried to see what happened but noticed that Yoongi was struggling and didn’t knew how to approach them, so she decided to act on her own.

She took off her croptop and changed her bra for one she had just bought in victoria secret, a black lace one that continued to her waist accentuating it.

She wear a pair of high heels too, instantly making her body curvier.

Yongsun took a deep breath before taking all her bags and began walking to the man.

Yoongi saw her and tried to stop whatever she was Planning but Yongsun smiled and winked at him so confidently that he couldn’t help but let her do it.

“Hey guys” she said waving her hips, the man immediately hid their guns “could one of you help me with my bags?” 

The bad guys turned to see each other “I’m sorry miss, we can’t help you right now” one of them said checking her from head to toe.

“Oh, I’m sorry to burden you. I just thought that at least one of you gentleman could help me, but it’s fine. Have a good day” She said smiling and giving them a seductive look.

She continued walking acting like she barely could carry the bags. Two of the man ran and took the bags from her hands “I’m sorry about my friend, he doesn’t know anything about manners” one of them said smiling -at least it looked like a smile- “It’s ok” she replied 

The men was about to say something else when they heard gunshoting behind them.

Yongsun turned to see the 4 guys laying on the ground next to Yoongi’s car, the two man that   
were with her acted quickly one of them grabbing her by the neck and pulling her in front of him to cover himself, while the other one ran and began shooting Yoongi.

Yoongi covered himself behind his car and slowly opened the passengers door getting inside it. He took another gun from beneath the passenger's seat and quickly opened the drivers door and shoot the guy killing him immediately.

He got out the car and walked to where Yongsun and the other man were standing.

“DON’T MOVE!” the guy said holding Yongsun tighter “OR I’LL KILL HER”

_____________________________________________

It all happened in slow motion.

A shot was heard.

The bullet moved slowly next to yongsun’s face, she could felt the air caressing her face.

Yongsun’s face was splattered with his blood.

The man fell to the ground.

“Are you ok?” Yoongi asked. He was calmed. Like if nothing happened just seconds ago.

Yongsun was petrified, she couldn’t move, so Yoongi carried her to the car and drove back home.

When they arrived, he carried her until they were in her room. He slowly placed her in her bed and caressed her forehead, she immediately flinched. He could see the fear in her eyes and that killed him “I’m sorry that you have to witness all of that but, that’s who I am, that’s what I do. If you’re not comfortable with me anymore, you’re free to go whenever you want” Yoongi said to her who was still in shock after what happened “But if you still want to be here, you need to know that things like what happened today and even worse things are going to happen frequently, just think about it. Nothing would make me happier than knowing that you’re staying with me so I can protect you at any time. But it’s entirely up to you and I’m going to respect your decision. Take all the time you need” he kissed her forehead and left the room.

She touched her cheek and noticed that she was still covered with blood, so she walked to the bathroom and filled the tub.

She couldn’t stop thinking about all the situation, how she was able to go straight to the 6 bad men that were armed with big guns and act like she wouldn’t care about it, how her body tensed when she heard the gunshots, how her heart raced when the man was holding her pointing the gun on her head, how Yoongi was capable of killing the man in a blink of an eye when she was just centimeters away from where the bullet grounded, but especially she couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that in all that time she wasn’t afraid.

She was excited. 

That’s what she was afraid of. 

Herself.

She got out the shower and wrapped a towel around her body before walking out the bathroom and out of her room. 

Yoongi was on his office making a call when she entered catching her breath.

“Namjoon, I’ll call you later” he said ending the call.

“Yongsun, are you ok?” He was about to get up when she walked over him, and sat on his lap.

She looked at him and slowly closed the space between them kissing him. He wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

The kiss was sloppy and filled with lust. 

Yongsun broke the kiss just to say “I’ll stay” and walked out of the office without saying anything else.

He caressed his lips with his fingers and smiled.

“I’m glad”

_________________________________

“RUN!!” Yoongi yelled at Yongsun who was following him closely 

She turned and saw Yoongi’s house in flames and 2 big guys shooting at them

Yoongi pulled her to a corner and into a door.

“Shhh” he said “stay here, and don’t go out until I told you so, now hide yourself” 

She nodded and got under a table, hiding between the chairs.  
“Don’t go out, whatever you hear, just stay here ok?” 

he said looking through the windows carefully 

“What are you going to do Yoongi? You can’t go outside, they’re going to kill you” she asked worried

“If that’s the price I have to pay for your safeness, it’s worth it” Yoongi replied “I.. I love you babe, never forget that”

Yoongi leaved not letting her say anything. 

Yongsun was terrified, she didn’t wanted that anything bad could happen to Yoongi. 

After a few moments of silence she heard shots.

Fear took over her and without thinking she got out of under the table and walked to the window.

Yoongi was on the middle of the street. 

His clothes filled with blood.

He was dead.

She ran outside and the whole street was silent now.

“Yoongi” she whispered already crying

She ran, and ran, and ran… But she could never reach Yoongi.

“YOONGI” she yelled

“Yongsun” she heard a soft voice

“YOONGI” she screamed again

“I’m right here, wake up”

Yongsun opened her eyes and Yoongi was next to her sitting in the bed.

“Yoongi” she said hugging him “You’re fine”

He hugged her back “I am, it was just a nightmare. It’s all fine”

“You were dead” she cried on his arms “I couldn’t help you”  
Yoongi smiled and lifted her head so she could saw him “Look at me, I’m fine. It was just a bad dream ok”

She nodded, he was fine. 

But that didn't stop her from thinking that she wanted to protect him if something like that happened in real life. She owned him everything and she wanted to be able to fight next to him, so she was sure that he was safe at all cost.

So she had an idea in that moment that would change her life forever.

“Can I ask you for something?” She asked lowering her head

He lowered his face so she could see him “You know that I would do anything for you”

She smiled softly at him and he saw how her eyes turned from sad and sweet to fearless and determined.

“Can you teach me how to use a gun?”

_______________________________________

Yongsun blinked, took a deep breath, lifted her handgun, blinked again, controlled her breathing, point the gun, blinked one last time.

*Shot*

Blinked, holded her breath.

*Shot*  
*Shot*  
*Shot*

Put her hands down and smiled.

Leaved the gun on the table next to her and took off her earmuffs.

“Well done” Yoongi clapped a few times “You’re actually so good at it”

“Well I’ve been practicing without rest, so I better be” she replied sitting on his lap.

Yoongi placed a hand on her waist and the other one close to her thighs “You look so hot with guns”

The day after they kissed Yoongi had to go on a ‘business trip’ and Yongsun decided that she wanted to stay and practice her shooting. It has been two long weeks and as soon as Yoongi was back, she wanted to show him how much she had improved.

Yongsun had been spending a lot of time with Wheein since Jimin was with Yoongi, she was the one teaching her and they became good friends that short time.

*Flashback*

“Are you telling me that you two had never slept together? Like for real?” Wheein asked surprised

“No, and we only kissed once. Well, more like I kissed him” Yongsun replied “Why? I don’t think it’s that big of a deal”

“It is for Yoongi, I’ve meet a lot of women that slept with him and honestly never seen them more than once. And when I meet you I thought you were only be here the time that took Yoongi to recover, but when I saw you again everyday I thought that maybe it was good sex honestly” Wheein explained “I never saw Yoongi this close to someone before”

“He has never had a girlfriend?” Yongsun asked 

“I don’t think so, not that I know. It’s not easy been around him, especially with what he do you know? They don’t do relationships. Jimin and I, well we’ve been together since I can remember so it’s a bit different. Yoongi must really really like you”

*End of flashback*

Yongsun smiled and leaned closer to him until their mouths were barely touching, she needed to know if Wheein was right about Yoongi's feelings “What is this, Yoongi? I mean what are we?” she asked almost whispering

Yoongi felt his heart beating faster, he had talk about it with Jimin days ago.

*Flasback*

“So, Yongsun?” Jimin asked

“What about her?” Yoongi replied lazely

Jimin smiled “Do you like her? I didn’t know this side of you”

Yoongi thought about it. Did he? did he really liked her? She was different and decided, just like him. She had this something about herself that made Yoongi want to have her near him all the time. He smiled softly and lowered his head “I think I do. But honestly I’m afraid, with what we do. We're not supposed to have loved ones, there’s so many things that can do wrong, you know” 

“Yeah but she makes you happy and you make her happy. And yes there’s infinite possibilities that something goes wrong but honestly you’ll never know if you don’t try”

*End of flashback*

“I like you Yongsun, I really do. But I’m afraid that something might happen to you if you stay by my side” Yoongi’s voice was husky and filled with emotion “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you”

“I’ll be safer by your side because you’ll always take care of me, don’t you think?” she said looking deeply into his eyes

Yoongi smiled “You’re right”

“And I’ll always take care of you too. What if we make a promise?” she said

“What kind of promise?” 

“I'll be your Bonnie if you promise to always be my clyde"

Yoongi laughed at her phrase and kissed her softly “I promise” he said between kisses.

_____________________________________________________

Yoongi and Yongsun were on their way to their home, both nervous and excited. They were holding hands and smiling, both of them anticipating what was about to happen once they were in the house.

Yoongi drove fast ignoring most of the red lights but being careful, it was past midnight so there were just a few other cars on the streets. 

They were quiet but it was a comfortable silence, Yoongi let go of her hand just to place it on her thigh and she placed her now free hand on the back of his neck.

Yongsun turned almost completely towards Yoongi and glared at him. She loved the way his pale skin contrasted with his dark hair and how his eyes changed from danger to passion every time he saw her. 

Yoongi then stopped on a yellow light and when it turned red he turned to see her.

He backed his seat and tapped on his lap “come here” 

She smiled and immediately obeyed him. She sat placing one leg on each side of him and her arms on his shoulders. 

Yoongi placed one hand on the lower of her back and the other one on her butt squeezing it.

They leaned closer until their mouths were touching, sharing a passionate kiss and touching each other.

“You need to drive” Yongsun told him after the green appeared for the second time since they were there

“We’re still an hour away from home” he replied with a cute pout making Yongsun smile at his adorable face “I don’t want to wait”

“We don’t need to wait” she said lowering her hand until it reached his bulge “You’ll drive while I’ll take care of you” this time she was whispering in his ear “just don’t crash”

Yoongi smile at her “I won’t”

She sitted again on the passenger’s seat and started kissing his neck and touching his clothed hard member while he was driving. Adrenaline took over Yoongi as he drove faster and Yongsun lifted his shirt leaving a path of wet kisses from his neck to his belly button.

She unbuttoned his pants and kissed his member through the fabric of his boxers making Yoongi moan “Baby what are you doing to me” 

She just smiled and proceed to pull down Yoongi’s underwear just a bit to free his hard cock that springed up.

Yoongi moaned again when he felt her hand tightening around his member and Yongsun making kitten licks on the top it. 

Then she took a few inches into her mouth using her hand to jerk the rest of his length off.

Focus on driving was being harder each second, and Yoongi was glad to spot another traffic light in front of them, stopping softly just in time when the red light appeared.

The heat curling at the bottom of his stomach was almost unbearable “I’m s-so close baby” Yongsun speed her hands and opening her mouth in front of Yoongi’s hard member.

A string of profanities were being blurted from Yoongi’s mouth without him even realizing when the white liquid started coming out from his twitching cock most of it making it to her mouth and some of it around her face.

He look at her while she licked the rest of sperm from his member and lifted her face to get a better view of her face covered in a few stripes of white.

“Where have you been all this time?” he asked taking a tissue and cleaning her face only to kiss her softly

“I was waiting for you” She replied smiling 

He was about to say something else to her when they saw a glance of red and blue lights and heard a patrol siren behind them.

“Shit” Yoongi said sitting straight “fasten your seat belt baby, this is going to be wild”

___________________________________________________________________

“Fasten your seat belt baby, this is going to be wild”

Yoongi stepped on the accelerator, the police patrol following them closely.

After a few seconds Yongsun saw two more cars behind them and she decided it was time for her to do something about it.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and reached out for something in the backseat.

“What are you doing??” Yoongi asked keeping his view on the road

Yongsun sat again with a gun on her hands, loading it “helping” she replied smiling “Just keep driving” she opened the window of the car and took out half of his body pointing the gun to one of the cars following them.

She didn’t had much time to think about it, she was pointing to the driver and was about to shot when Yoongi spoke “I’m going to turn in the next corner, point to the tire”

Yongsun didn’t replied just pointed the gun a little bit down and as soon as the tire was on her point of view she shot.

The bullet in the tire made the driver lost the control of the car and crash against a wall.

“One less, two more to go” she said

Yoongi smiled but as soon as he saw one of the police officers point a gun to them his smile disappeared. He pulled Yongsun inside the car immediately “get down now” he said calmly

The shots did not penetrate the glass since they were armored, but now it was dangerous for her to be outside.

Yoongi knew exactly what they needed to do.

“fasten your belt again baby, I’m going to turn the car I’m going to shot the car on the right and you the one on the left” he ordered “on my count”

She sat straight buckling her seatbelt

“three”

Yoongi took his gun from under his seat loading it 

“two”

He turned the steering wheel pulling the handbrake lever and immediately after he put the car in reverse.

“one”

they were now running backwards with the police in front of them, they put their hands out the window pointing at the cars following them.

“now”

Both of the guns were completely emptied when Yoongi turned the car again while continuing to accelerate.

The police was nowhere to be seen now.

They rushed to the house, entering the garage and closing it before getting out the car.

“Yoongi did you see what happened? I did it, I can believe I did that. We get rid of them and they didn’t even knew what was going on. I was shooting them and then we both were shooting and they crashed and you drove so good I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone drove th--”

“Babe, calm down” Yoongi said getting closer to her hugging her by her tiny waist, she just smiled at him “I’m surprised of how well you did today, I’m so proud of you” he kissed her nose making her blush

“That’s all I wanted to hear” she said smiling and looking him in the eyes

Yoongi then made a pout “That’s all you wanted to hear? because I actually have something else, that you might like to hear from me… but if you are satisfied just with that…”

She opened her eyes and peak his lips “Tell me” 

He smiled pulling her and kissing her again, this time a longer more passionate kiss.

“It’s nothing that important, just that today I realize something” he said between kisses

“What is it?” she asked anticipating what he was going to say.

“I love you Kim Yongsun”

______________________________________________________

*Two months later*

Yongsun woke up earlier than usual, finding a sleeping Yoongi next to her. 

The past few days Yoongi hadn’t leave her side, he wanted to do everything with her, it was like he was afraid of losing her.

If he needed to do something work-related, she was always by his side. He was impressed by how easy Yongsun was adapting to that kind of life, surrounded by crime, murders and danger. 

Yongsun on the other hand was surprised by Yoongi’s duality, how one minute he was this imposing dangerous boss of a big mafia and the next one he was treating her like a princess and even watching romantic movies with her just to make her happy.

Even Jimin and Wheein noticed how much Yoongi had change in the last few months since he meet Yongsun. On the personal level he was happy all the time and they’ve never seen him smile for more than a few seconds so they were really happy about that. But, what concerned them was that on the professional side Yoongi was even more dangerous, and he was carrying her to that lifestyle where instead of keeping her safe, everyday she was in more danger.

But that didn’t concerned Yongsun at all, instead she loved it.

She went downstairs decided to make breakfast for Yoongi, that day Yongsun was happier than usual. She was decided, that day she was going to say ‘I love you’ to Yoongi. 

Yoongi said it so many times to her but she actually hadn’t told him yet. Not because she didn’t feel it, but because she was still afraid of their relationship to end in a bad way like all the others in her past. But Yoongi proved her wrong everyday.

All was planned, she was going to make him his favorite breakfast and then she was going to tell him, out of nowhere. She was so excited to see his reaction, was he going to notice that that was the first time she actually said it to him? 

Yongsun made a lot of food and Yoongi still was in the room so she decided to take a shower and wear something pretty for him. They had different rooms so she did it without waking him. 

She was ready after half an hour, but still there were not trace of Yoongi, so she decided to wake him up.

Yongsun opened the door slowly and the room was lighted by the open window, which made her concern because Yoongi didn’t like when the windows were open.

She entered just to find an empty bed and a note on it.

‘Don’t wait for me. I’m not coming back’

___________________________________________

“I really don’t get it. Why would he do something like that?” Jimin asked reading the note over and over again 

Yongsun didn’t cried, she had cried enough all her life, but instead she felt disappointed. Yoongi loved her, she was sure of it, but maybe he got scared of all that she represented. She was in fact his weakness.

So, for her, it was very clear that he was just a coward, that couldn’t handle love.

“Fear. Proud. Craziness. Shame. I really don’t care anymore” She said “The only thing that worries me right now it’s figure it out what I’m going to do now, I mean, I need a job and a place to live”

“You can still live here, I don’t think that he’s going to kick you out or anything” Wheein replied “And you can work with me. I always wanted a partner”

Wheein worked for Jimin, she wasn’t dangerous at all, in fact she was in charge of planning and researching for his boyfriend. She was actually never there where things got complicated, Jimin wouldn’t allow it.

Yongsun thought for a minute realizing that she wanted action, she wanted danger, she wanted to feel empowered, and working with Wheein wouldn’t give her that emotion. 

“Thank you for the offer, but I think I’m going to ask RM for a job” 

Yongsun statement made Jimin and Wheein immediately turn to see her with surprised expressions in their faces.

“You’re kidding” Wheein said smiling “right? Tell me you’re kidding”

“That’s not a good idea Yongsun” Jimin stood up and walked from side to side of the room “Fuck, that’s not a good idea” he kept saying more to himself that to Yongsun

Yongsun walked to the door and opened it “Good idea or not, that’s what I doing. And I would appreciate your support if you ever considered me a friend” she made a pause looking at the ground. That was probably the worst idea she had ever had but she was sure that work for RM was going to help her forget about Yoongi “And I want to be alone right now, so…” 

“What you want to do it’s insane Yongsun, I’m not going to be part of that” Jimin said walking out the door “Good luck”

Wheein turned to Yongsun and a tear escaped her eye “You’re the only real friend I had in a long time. But what you want to do is suicide” she said almost whispering “If you ever change your mind you know where to find us” 

Wheein followed Jimin and they leaved.

Yongsun closed the door and sighed. She was alone once again, like all her life. She was sure that something had to be wrong with her, so everyone was mean to her and the ones that didn’t, just leaved her like she wasn’t important.

She was angry. 

And she was going to use that anger in her favor. 

She took her phone and dialed a number, waiting for an answer.

“Hey… it’s me… Solar”

____________________________________________________________

*Shot*

The bullet exit the gun and traveled all the way to Namjoon, he was sure it was going to hit him right on the head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it all seemed in slow motion, but in reality all happened in a couple of seconds.

Namjoon felt the bullet caressing his hair just above his ear, passing him without any damage. He open his eyes again where a beautiful woman was standing in front of him with a gun in her hands still pointing straight at him.

He turned around and found a body of a chinese guy on the ground with a shot exactly in the middle of his forehead and a knife next to his hand.

“I’m sorry boss, he was about to attack you” The girl dressed in all black leather said walking over Namjoon.

“Wong was going to kill me?? Fucking bastard!!” he kicked the dead body and turned around fixing his elegant suit “Thank you Solar, when we get out of here, remind me to give you a promotion” he said with a wink “Now let’s get out of here before the police arrives”.

They ran to the exit of the building and rode a black motorcycle that was waiting for them a few blocks away.

They went to the other side of the city and entered a big building through the garage where a whole variety of cars and motorcycles were parked, all of them black and with tinted windows.

They got inside and Namjoon went to his office where he started writing a report of the operation they were just finished.

“I can’t believe you actually killed Wong” A younger male entered Namjoon’s office 

“He was about to kill me, so we had to act first” Namjoon replied without looking at him “Solar did it, actually”

Taehyung nodded “She has proved to be worth it right? Even if she has been around for like 2 years only” 

Namjoon stopped what he was doing to think about what Taehyung just said “She really has. I was worried at first because, you know, she was with Agust D-yck, but I think I can trust her completely now. I’m glad he broke her heart” 

They both laughed until Solar knock on the door “Boss, can I talk to you? In private?” she said looking at Taehyung. The younger bowed and got out the office closing the door behind him.

Namjoon rested in his chair looking at her, he notice that she was wearing a big black coat that covered her almost completely “What did you wanted to talk about?”

“I actually want to ask for that promotion you talked about earlier” She said nervously

Namjoon smiled “Of course, we can talk in the morning with Hyejin so she start to pay you more and about the position I was thinking… What are you doing?”

Solar unbuttoned her coat and let it fall to the ground leaving her in only black lace lingerie. She walked over him and sat on his lap getting closer until she could whisper on his ear “I was thinking that my position could be under you, boss”

Namjoon hold her by her waist and laid her on the desk kissing her passionately.

“You got it”

__________________________________________________________________________

Another day another shameless job for Solar. This time, she needed to blackmail a well known lawyer that Namjoon wanted to have by his side in case of needed, but first, Solar had to found something to blackmail him for.

She had been working on him for the past couple of weeks, walking casually close to his firm and being flirty every time he landed his eyes on her, but today was the day she needed to act.

She knew he was going to be in certain bar close to his work with a few colleagues, celebrating a successful case they were working on, she wore a black sutil dress that showed her silhouette and had a big cleavage in the back showing her golden skin.

Solar entered the building before the men arrived, and sat at the bar close to the door, so when the lawyer entered, she was going to be the first thing he saw.

She asked for a martini that she carefully drank waiting for the suspect to arrive. A few minutes later she saw him with his friends walking in, she locked eyes with her for a second and that was enough for him to keep an eye on her the whole time.

After two drinks Solar saw on the corner of her eye a man sitting next to her “Two dry martinis please” he said to the bartender, then turned to her “What is an angel like you doing alone in a bar?”

Solar internal laughed at how lame his line was but she just smiled and look at him in the eyes “I wanted to be alone” 

He rubbed the back of his neck “Oh, then enjoy your drink” he said giving her one of the martinis, and was about to walk away when Solar stopped him 

“I said, I wanted to be alone” he turned to see her smiling “but I can use some company form someone as attractive as you”

______________________________________________  
______________________________________________

After a few drinks the lawyer was drunk enough to seduce Solar and invite her to his apartment, which of course she accept it, since it was her intention all the time.

The apartment complex was bigger than Solar would’ve thought but it was nice to be in a place like that after spending so much time on the building where she currently lived, and work, that was cold and boring.

She helped the lawyer get on his feet after sleeping all the ride after telling the driver the address. He smiled when he saw her helping him and walk on his own grabbing her by her waist -a little more conscious this time- the effect of the alcohol passing slightly already.

They entered on the elevator and a person was already there. The stranger was wearing a cap and was looking down so Solar couldn’t see his face, she wanted to see him but the lawyer was holding her as if his life depended on it and she decided to leave the stranger hide.

They all got out the elevator on the same floor, the stranger going on an opposite direction.

Solar and the lawyer entered his apartment and she immediately kiss him like she wanted him badly just to make him believe her blindly.

And it worked.

After a few minutes Solar was tightening a belt around the lawyers hands and securing him on the headboard of the big bed, his eyes already blindfolded and his legs open enough and secured on each bottom corner of the bed, and most importantly naked.

“Baby, what are you doing to me?” he said his hard member already hurting for the lack of contact.

Solar walked away grabbing her phone and taking pictures of the respectable MARRIED lawyer “What-what are you doing?” he started panicking when he heard the camera “Let me go already!” 

“I’m sorry dear, but I’m gonna go now. It was fun tho” she said grabbing her coat “Oh, and Namjoon said hi”

“That fucking bastard!” was all Solar heard before closing the door and walking to the elevator again.

She entered on the elevator and the doors were about to close when a hand stopped them.

The cap guy entering and stood next to Solar still trying to hide his face.

Solar smiled softly, recognizing his perfume.

He was terrifying familiar for her and she knew who it was since the first time they went on the elevator together.

“So… now are you following me?”

“...Maybe”

“Are you back now?”

“I just wanted to see it myself”

“See what?”

“They’re right about you. You changed”

The doors opened after a beep and Solar walked out.

“You made me change, Yoongi” 

She said without looking at him and walking away.

___________________________________________________________

Yoongi was in his old house, sitting on a big chair behind the elegant desk in his office thinking about the past years and what he had done with his life. He was even richer and his ‘empire’ was now bigger, having business not only in Korea but all around Asia.

He was on the top of the pyramid of the black market, and everything seemed to be just perfect for him. 

But it wasn’t.

Not when he couldn’t stop feeling empty like something was missing. Something… or more like someone.

Yoongi’s thoughts were interrupted when a young male entered the office “Good afternoon Mr. Min, lord of the black market, emperator of the underworld, minister of crime” he said sarcastically and bowing making Yoongi shake his head “or should I just call you, why the fuck didn’t you tell me you were gonna be in town?!” 

“Excuse me, but who do you think you are to talk to me like that? My best friend or something?” Yoongi replied standing up and rising his voice.

There was a few seconds of complete silence before they both started laughing until tears were falling from their eyes “Come here you idiot” Yoongi said hugging his friend “I missed you Tae”

“I missed you too Yongs” 

They both keep talking about what they’d been doing all the time Yoongi was away.

Taehyung was responsible of doing all Yoongi’s duttys in Korea while he was absent, and of course, he got engaged to Wheein. They were just weeks apart from the wedding day.

Yoongi on the other hand focused mostly on jobs, gaining trust of the higher leveled man in Asia, reuning his own personal army, and trying his best to forget about ‘her’ sleeping with every possible woman he could.

“And how did it work for you? Are you over her?” Tae asked curious about his friend’s feelings. Taehyung never saw Yongsun again since they left her after she confessed she was going to work for Namjoon but he knew some of what her life had become because Wheein still talked to her occasionally.

Yoongi shaked his head no and sighed “The only thing that I gain with that was me acknowledging that no other woman ever is gonna top her, not even get close to what she represented for me”

“I understand. How did you feel seeing her again after all this time?”

Taehyung’s heart breaked seeing his friend pouting and his eyes watering “It sucks”

Yoongi did his best to prevent the tears for falling but the frustration that he felt won “The worst was not seeing her, the worst part is that I didn’t even recognize her, like she’s not the Yongsun I know, you know what I mean?” Tae smiled softly and nodded “She didn’t even turned to see me, not even once”

“Yongs… you left her” Tae replied “One second you were sleeping together and the next one you just weren’t. What did you expect?”

Yoongi covered his face with his hands for a few seconds to calm himself, while Tae got up and pour two drinks of the minibar that Yoongi had in his office.

He handle Yoongi one and sat again in front of him “Can I ask why did you do it? Why did you left?”

“She didn’t loved me… so I got scared… I’d never felt that way before and I kept doing everything I could to make her happy and to make her feel safe around me, trying hard for her to love me, but it just didn’t happened and my feelings were growing day by day and I just didn’t knew what to do… I thought that being far from her would make this feelings disappear, but it never happened. I still love her, Tae. I love her more than anything” Yoongi drank his drink on one long shot and smiled at his friend “But now it’s too late, she would never forgive me”

“She loved you Yoongi, maybe she never told you but believe me, she did. She was absolutely broken after you left her and if her love for you was as strong as Wheein says, she might still do”

They keep silent a few minutes just thinking, Tae didn’t wanted to interrupt Yoongi’s thoughts so he wait for him to speak again.  
“If what you say is true… I need to fight for her… maybe she can forgive me… maybe she can love me again”

Yoongi stood up and walked to the door.

“Wait, Yoongi, where are you going?”

Yoongi turned to see his friend and smiled widely showing his gummy smile “I’m going to get her back… but first, I need a plan”

____________________________________________________________

Yongsun’s head lays atop Namjoon’s chest, their legs intertwined, her fingers tracing across his stomach and his hand is caressing her hair. 

It’s a routine they have, 2 or 3 times a week they have sex. They just cuddle each other a few minutes talking about their worries and then they got out and live their lives separately. They don’t have romantic feelings for each other, they both know that. 

For her, he’s a distraction from her real feelings and having sex with him is a way to get closer to the high levels of the mafia.

For him, it’s a bond that he want to have with her. She’s more like his closest friend, although he’s surrounded by so many people, he knows they’re with him for unhonest reasons, and Yongsun makes him feel like a real person and not only the bad guy everybody knows him for. But most important, Yongsun was a cover, he truth is that he’d never feel attracted to women because well, he’s gay… but he wouldn’t admit that, not to anybody, not to himself.

“Solar, are you ok? Today you seemed a bit off” Namjoon asked softly

The truth is that she haven’t been able to concentrate because the only thing in her head all day is the image of Yoongi and the fact that he’s back. The one that broke her just when she was feeling healed from the damage of her past, from where he had saved her.

“I… yes. Actually, not I’m not” she decide to trust Namjoon the same way he trusted her “Yoongi’s back”

Namjoon sat up straight and turned her so she was seeing him “He’s back?” Solar nodded and pursed her lips “Do you want me to… take care of him? I know how much he hurted you and I can-”

“No, it’s ok. I was clear with him that I’m not interested in seeing him again” 

Namjoon pulled her close to him, caressing her hair with one hand and with the other holding her tight. She hide her face between his neck and his shoulder.

“It’s gonna be ok sunshine, he’s not going to hurt you anymore. I’m with you now, and if he attempts something you know you count with me right?” Namjoon’s soft voice actually helped her calm down “yeah, I know”

Namjoon tried to let her go but she just hold him tighter, what made Namjoon hold her like that until they both fell asleep. 

A few hours later when Namjoon woke up, she wasn’t there anymore.

She was her friend, and it hurted him seeing her suffer. He and Yoongi had always been enemies, but after knowing what he had done to someone as good as Yongsun, he hated him even more. 

He couldn’t let Yoongi hurt his best friend again, not on his watch. So he took her phone and dialed a number “Find Min Yoongi, and bring him to me… alive”

_____________________________________________________

Yoongi was leaving his department with Jimin, they were going to a bar down street to have a few drinks. “I’m so glad you’re back Yongs, I needed my best friend” 

“I’m sorry I was absent all this time Jiminie, I shouldn’t have gone” Yoongi said walking next to his friend “I… thought it was the right choice, but now I know it was stupid. My feelings for Yongsun never disappeared, in fact I love her more every day and I miss her… but it’s obvious that I lost her and at the same time I left you alone with all the job and I’m so sorry”

Jimin stopped walking and placed his hand on the older’s shoulder “Hey, it’s completely ok. I survived” He said smiling “And you would too. We’ll figure it out”

“Yeah, I actually have a plan already… I want her back and I’m not going to rest until I get her in my arms again” Yoongi smiled thinking about Yongsun.

They kept walking and suddenly they heard tire grinding and a white van parked in front of them, four man getting out of it. One of them was about to grab Yoongi when he slapped his right palm down on the man’s face, shattering his nose. A second man punched him in the eye making Yoongi stumble and fall. When he was getting on his feet again he noticed how Tae was fighting as well with another man. 

Another punch in the ribs made Yoongi react and kick the guy to get some space between them, using that space to run and knock the man down. Yoongi kept punching the man in the head, when a third one lifted him from behind trying to immobilizing him, Yoongi used all his body weight to balance himself and free himself, immediately bending down and grabbing a gun out of an ankle brace.

He pointed the gun to the man in front of him and placed his finger on the trigger.

“Stop” one of them said on Yoongi’s back “or I’ll kill him”

Yoongi turned slowly just to find the guy grabbing Tae from behind to cover his own body and pointing a gun on the younger’s head “throw your gun and get on your knees” he demanded

“Don’t listen to him Yongs” Tae said “It’s ok” 

“You have three seconds” the man said 

“three”

Yoongi thought of every possible scenario where he could save his friend and get out of it alive too

“two”

Maybe he could kill the guy behind Tae, but it was risky and maybe he could hurt Tae in the process

“one”

Yoongi threw his gun away and got on his knees his his hands behind his head

“let him go, you got me”

Two of them grabbed Yoongi and cuffed him while other covered his head with a bad.

“Yoongi” Tae said before the guy behind him knocked him down hitting him with the grip of the gun.

“Let’s get you to our boss” he said entering the van and disappearing on it leaving Tae unconscious on the street.

______________________________________________________

Namjoon had imagine this moment for years. Having Yoongi like this, at his complete mercy. He had been waiting for a few minutes already for Yoongi to wake up after his employees had drugged him, but he was impatient. He signaled Taehyung to uncover Yoongi’s face and walked towards him slapping his face. “Wake up!” He said “Min Yoongi, this is not fun unless you open those cat like eyes of yours” Yoongi start getting conscious, opening his eyes a bit and then closing them again. “Would you shut up Joon? I was having the most amazing dream and your stupid face just ruined everything” he replied with a low tone.

Namjoon laughed rolling his eyes “Of course you’ll say that” he said walking towards Yoongi again and lifting his face by grabbing at his jaw with force “you’re THE Min Yoongi, the one and only, the perfect criminal” the taller sighed “at least that’s what you want everyone to think, don’t you? But the reality is” Namjoon got closer so that his face was just above Yoongi’s “you’re nothing more than a pathetic little kitty that likes to pretend he has everything, so that no one knows that the only thing you really want to have is not actually a thing but a beautiful woman, that turns out it’s mine” the smirk on Namjoon’s face made Yoongi laugh “Oh my God, you actually think you own her” 

Namjoon get up and look at Yoongi with anger “You really think she is someone to own? You definitely know nothing about her. You’re so fucking stupid” Yoongi continues laughing “and you thought you could make me feel what? angry? miserable?”

“SHUT UP!” Namjoon yelled hitting Yoongi across the cheek “I need you to remind you that she’s on my side and if you keep misbehaving I can hurt her” he said breathing hard “I will… I swear Min, I’m gonna hurt her if you don’t obey me”

Yoongi thought for a while and decide the best was to play along, he couldn’t risk something happening to Yongsun. He simply look into Namjoon’s eyes and nodded, looking down.

“That’s what I thought” Namjoon said proudly “Cover his face again Tae, we need to get him out of here before Yongsun finds out”

The younger did as he was told and Yoongi said nothing more. He was trying to use all of his other senses so he could get a clue of where he was taken but Namjoon knew better than that, spending too much time running around and giving make clues so Yoongi couldn’t prepare himself.

‘It’s all on Jimin’s hands now’ he thought. 

____________________________

Yongsun was getting out of the shower when she heard her phone buzzing, it was late at night so she thought it had to be Namjoon informing her about a new job, but it was an unknown number which made her hesitate, she normally never answered those kind of calls but something inside of her felt like she needed to.

She answered and put the phone on her ear.

“Yongsun?” a female voice said on the other side of the line, a familiar one.

“Wheeinie?” she asked confused. The last time Yongsun spoke with her was two years ago, and Yongsung had already changed her phone number numerous times “How… Who gave you my number?”

“I’ll explain later, I promise. I just want you to know that-”

“If it is about HIM I don’t want to know” the older interrupted “I really don’t, Wheein. I know we were friends, good friends, but that was a long time ago. You abandoned me as much as he did so please, please don’t contact me again” 

Yongsun decided to hang up the phone but she heard Wheein saying something she couldn’t ignore 

“Someone kidnapped Yoongi”

She shouldn’t care, she really shouldn’t. But he found herself bringing the phone near her ear again listening to the younger one.

“Right now I’m at the hospital next to Jimin. He was with Yoongi when it happened and the captors knocked him and let him unconcious when they took Yoongi. I’m sorry I reached out to you, but I can’t trust anyone else, I know you can help him. Maybe you don’t want to, but you can. And you have to remember he save your life multiple times, it’s time for you to return the favor”

“But I… I don’t know how to help him… I truly have nothing to do with this”

Wheein sighed “Listen… Jimin is sure that they were Namjoon’s men”

She remembered what Namjoon told her a few days ago ‘Do you want me to… take care of him? But Yongsun trusted Namjoon, so it was difficult for her to believe he was behind it. If he was, he would have inform her, or at least she hopped so. 

“They can’t be…”

“They were, Jimin recognized one of them. You’re the only one that can help us, please just let us know if he's still alive or what does Namjoon wa-”  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help you. And please erase my number” the older said hanging up.

She didn’t wanted to suspect Namjoon but she had a feeling that there was something she didn’t know.

So she texted Namjoon.

Joonie!   
Just wanted to know if you’re free tonight. I really want to see you.

Hey Solar beautiful, I’m sorry to let you down today… I’ll be out of town for a week or so.  
But as soon as I return I let you know ok? 

That made Solar suspect, Namjoon had never gotten out of town without letting her know beforehand. He even invited her most of the times. 

Of course, don’t worry about it. If you can facetime let me know tho, I miss your face.

Tonight I can’t but I promise to make time tomorrow just for you.

Good night babe. Sleep well.

You too Joonie, xoxo.

That was definitely out of character from his boss, but she lay down on her bed trying to get some sleep.

After a lot of thinking and not so much sleeping she got up, grabbed his coat and got out of her apartment determined to find the truth. 

__________________________________________

Taehyung entered the building, it had been a long day but Namjoon wanted him to make sure than no one was looking for Yoongi and the only way he could do that was asking for help.

He knew there was no one more capable of hacking and investigating that Jeon Jungkook. 

They were good friends so Tae got a few beers and picked up some of Kook’s favorite food, knowing that he probably would be with him for a few hours.

Jungkook lived on a small apartment on a building outside the city, he was almost impossible to reach unless you know where he lived (which just Tae and Namjoon knew), or if he wanted you to find him. 

Tae stopped in front of the door #109 and knocked 7 times exactly. After a few seconds a light over the doorknob that was red turned green and Taehyung opened it easily after that. 

He entered the apartment and as usual all the lights were off, he turned them on and placed the beer and the food on the table. 

Tae rolled his eyes and picked some clothes from the floor that were on his way to Jungkook’s office where he spent most of the time. 

“Jeon Jungkook, how old are you again? Why every time I came to see you I have to clean the apartment?” Tae asked opening the door of the office, that was in all darkness. The only light was coming from Jungkook’s computer, but he was not there.

“Kookie?” he asked worried. It was the first time since he knew the younger that he wasn’t in the kitchen or the office of his apartment. Taehyung grabbed his gun and loaded as silently as he could and walked through the hallway towards Jungkook’s bedroom. 

He opened the door slowly and heard someone struggling so he turned the light on and saw Jungkook tied to a chair and gagged with a piece of fabric. The younger was trying to free himself and opening his eyes big as he could trying to say something to Taehyung but the older’s attention was on his friend. 

Then Taehyung felt something cold touching the back of his head and heard a click, a gun loading.

“Don’t do anything stupid” a voice said “throw your gun away and if you try something, I’ll kill you both, you know I can” 

Taehyung sighed and did as he was told “Are you betraying Namjoon now, Solar? After all he has done for you?” 

Yongsun pressed the gun harder against Taehyung’s head “I’m not betraying him, I just wanted to know something and Jungkook was helping me with that… I didn’t expect your visit” she said “But now I know what I wanted so” Taehyung was lifting his arms showing her that he had no intention of hurting her, but she used the opportunity to place a handcuff to one of his wrist and pulled him with the other end of the handcuff opened “come with me” she said walking towards the bed. 

She secured the other end on the other wrist of Taehyung not before placing it through the bed frame, leaving him trapped with his arms stretched up. 

“Are you serious? Why are you doing this Solar? Aren’t you on our team?” Solar smiled looking at Taehyung sideways “I’m on my own team Taetae. Then she used her gun to knock him unconscious and then proceed to do the same with Jungkook.

Solar got out the apartment and into her car that was parked on the back of the building. She grabbed her phone and made a call “I know you have Yoongi”

_________________________________________________________

Yoongi had lost track of time, it could have been hours but it felt like weeks. He had been sitting on a chair, hands and feet tied and his head was covered by a black bag that prevented him to see anything.

He heard people passing by him from time to time but there was not other sound. No one was talking or making any kind of sound. There were no sound of animals or machines, not any sound of vehicles passing near them, it was impossible for him to know where he was. 

He had been hungry, his stomach was in pain because of the lack of food, but not anymore. He just felt his body weakening and his throat getting dry. 

Yoongi was trained, he knew how to survive several days without food or water, and he knew his body well. He was trying to rest as much as he could and to not waste energy moving or talking, he even knew exactly how to train his brain so he wouldn’t become insane. 

But for a few seconds he forgot all of that when he heard the voice he least expected there.

“Can I see his face?”

Yoongi’s body tensed immediately and he tried to free himself “Yong?!” he said almost yelling.  
He felt someone grabbing the black bag from his head and it took him a few minutes to see clearly after that until his eyes got used to the light again.   
But it was true, he was not going insane, Yongsun was right there in front of him next to Namjoon.

Solar looked at him for a second and then turned to Namjoon “it’s really him, huh?”

Namjoon opened his eyes and crossed his arms “you doubted me?” he asked her “no, of course not” she replied turning to Yoongi again “it’s just weird to see THE Agust D like this, don’t you think?” she walked towards him slowly “weak” one more step “powerless” she grabbed Yoongi’s jaw with one hand and lifted it “just what he deserves” she tighten her hand and then let him free with force “who would have known, after all this time, that I would see you like this” her eyes were teary but her voice was firm. She got closer again and slapped him “After all the things you did to me…”

Yoongi closed his eyes and a tear escaped his eye. He looked down not wanting to see her while she poured her heart like that. “So pathetic” she said while wiping a tear with the back of her hand “you have no words? really? you have nothing to say to me?” Yoongi stayed silent and looking down “LOOK AT ME!” she yelled lifting his head again “Are you not going to tell me anything?? After all the things I did for you?” she continued “Yes, you saved me from the hell that I was living with my husband but I did so much more for you and then you just left”

The things Yongsun was saying didn’t really made sense in Yoongi’s head, but he kept listening trying to understand.

“I saved your life when you went back that morning with a bullet on your chest” that was a lie, the bullet had entered near his stomach “then the day we went to the mall, that guy had his gun pointed to your head when I saved you again” another lie, the gun had been pointing to her head when Yoongi killed the man “and the day we went for a ride… if it weren’t for me, the police had had caught you”

She walked towards him and grabbed him by his hair pulling hard “don’t you have something to tell me?” she said calmly but not losing the firm tone “ask me to forgive you, beg me”

Yoongi couldn’t understand why she was telling all those lies but something on Yongsun’s eyes made him understand “I’m sorry” he whispered. 

She pulled harder “I’m sorry, I didn’t heard you. Joonie, did you heard him?” she asked turning to Namjoon who shaked his head no “see, no one heard you, make it loud and clear”

“I said” Yoongi replied louder “I’m sorry, Yongsun” she released his hair and turned smiling to Namjoon “I’m sorry, you were a little bitch that thought I had feelings for you when all I ever wanted was you in my bed”

Yongsun stopped walking and laughed “Let’s go now beautiful” Namjoon said “he doesn’t deserve your time” he grabbed her wrist but she freed herself grabbing a knife from her belt and walking towards Yoongi, pressing the knife against his cheek and pressing her whole body against Yoongi’s “Let me alone with him” she said not looking away from his face.

“You know I can’t do that” Namjoon said walking towards her “Let’s go”

“please Namjoon, I’m not going to kill him… I just need to have this” she pressed the knife a bit more making a small cut that bled immediately “give me a few minutes, you’ll be right outside the door in case I need anything… please”

After a few seconds Namjoon nodded and made a sign to his employees to follow him outside. He closed the door behind him and half a second later Yongsun used the knife to free Yoongi “We have to hurry” she said helping him to his feet.

_________________________________________________________

“We need to hurry” Yongsun said freeing Yoongi. 

He was surprised but he knew it wasn’t the time to discuss anything with her so he just nodded and asked “what’s the plan?” she stared at him for a few seconds sighing “just don’t get us killed” 

Yoongi took a deep breath and thought for a moment “give me your phone” “who are you calling? Jimin is still on the hospital” she replied giving him her phone “a friend” he just said writing a text “here” he returned the phone and looked around “what do you know about this place? is there a way to exit?” she nodded “it’s not going to be easy, but I’m prepared” Yongsun replied taking off her jacket and Yoongi saw all her body covered with guns and knifes “this is going to be interesting” he said looking at her “just like the old times?” he asked but she shook her head no “The only reason I’m doing this is because I own you one, but after this, I want you gone from my life again” she said walking towards the back of the room and placing some explosives on the wall “cover yourself” she walked behind a big desk and Yoongi walked to cover himself behind a wall “get ready” she said almost pushing the button “Yongsun” he yelled making her turn to him “thank you” She just nodded and looked down to the control on her hands. She took a deep breath, thinking about all the things that were about to change for her, she was betraying Namjoon and that was heartbreaking for her. But she couldn’t let him kill Yoongi, she just couldn’t. So she gathered courage and pushed the button.

The wall collapsed and half second later they were running through it. The door behind them opened almost immediately and a dozen men followed them running and pointing their guns towards them. Yoongi couldn’t recognize the place, it was an old building with dimmed lights and windows covered with wood. He was following Yongsun, shooting the ones following them whenever they got too close, and she was at the front making sure the path they followed was safe and fighting with an occasional opponent. She had become an extraordinary fighter, so much stronger than Yoongi remembered and her ability with knives was outstanding. After a few seconds of wandering around, Yongsun spotted a door.

“It’s stuck” she yelled at Yoongi, who was shooting behind a corner “cover our backs” he replied walking towards her. The door had a lock and Yoongi didn’t hesitate to shoot at it opening it. “Let’s go” he pulled Solar making her run. 

The building was in the middle of nowhere, but there was a small forest on a side of it, they just needed to run so they could cover themselves between the trees. It was their best option so they ran, probably faster than they ever did.

But when they were getting closer to the first couple of trees Yoongi suddenly stopped grabbing Yongsun’s arm so she couldn’t keep running.

“what are you doing?! Keep running!” she yelled at him.

“That’s probably not the best idea” Yongsun turned to were the voice come out and found Namjoon and two dozen more of his man getting out of the forest “Just when you thought you were free” he said laughing “I must tell you Solar, I really didn’t see this coming and I’m equally impressed and disappointed” Namjoon’s man were aiming at them from every side “but now that I think about it, it was all my fault. I was blinded by our friendship and I shouldn’t let my guard down” Namjoon sighed “Well, now I just want to grant you both something. Because I actually cared about you at some point Solar and because Yoongi was my biggest enemy, I’ll let you have some final words” 

Yoongi looked around, maybe he could beat up some of the guys to his right while Solar took care of the ones on the left, but he could see snipers on the rooftop of the building so it was impossible for them to get out of it alive. So he just threw his guns to the floor and turned to Yongsun walking towards her.

“what’s the plan?” she whispered “we can do it” he smiled and took her hands “we can’t win this one” Solar looked at him with fear and shook her head no “there’s gonna be a way” Yoongi smiled at her trying to comfort her “Just trust me ok, everything is going to be alright” he pulled her into a hug and whispered “I’m so sorry, I was stupid and I left thinking you didn’t loved me” she sniffed in his arms “I did, I loved you so much. I was dying when you left me” “I know, I’m sorry”.

“Ok, that’s enough. It was a pleasure meeting you both” Namjoon took his gun and aimed at them pulling the trigger.

_____________________________________________________________________

“How long before we arrive?” Jin asked impatient “25 seconds” Wheein replied driving the helicopter. Hoseok was sitting on the edge of the door, always so careless but he was one of the best at doing his job, that’s why Seokjin always kept him around. 

Yoongi’s text was disturbing. He and Jin were childhood friends, and they trusted each other more than anything, but they had not been in contact with each other for the past 10 years. The text only said one word ´fishing´ but it was enough for Jin to make a move immediately.

“10 seconds” Wheein informed them. 

Hoseok charged his guns and jumped out of the helicopter a second later climbing down the ladder when Wheein was low enough and then jumped between the trees. 

Wheein ascended again and Jin positioned himself on the machine gun mounted on the helicopter and waited until he had the target at sight.

Hoseok ran silently through the trees until he heard a voice in front of him “Ok, that’s enough. It was a pleasure meeting you both” He saw Namjoon pointing at Yoongi and Yongsun and for a moment Yoongi saw him just before Namjoon pulled the trigger.

Yoongi threw himself to the ground pulling Yongsung and covering her with his body just in time for the bullet to miss them.

Hoseok started shooting everyone he could but maintaining his distance so they couldn’t spot him and Jin shoot at them from the sky, being careful not to harm Yoongi. 

Wheein got the helicopter closer to Yoongi who got on his feet and pulled Yongsun so they could climb the ladder. Hoseok ran towards them following them close, and giving Yoongi a gun. 

Bullets were passing near them but they managed to get into the helicopter quickly. 

Solar looked down as soon as she was in it and saw Namjoon looking at her furiously-

Wheein drove away but Yoongi wanted her to return “I have to kill him” he said angrily “I might not have another opportunity to do so” he pushed Jin away so he could use the machine gun but Yongsun blocked his way “don’t” she said “I just risked everything I had to save you, so as a favor I’m asking you not to kill him… not today” 

Yoongi was shaking from the emotion he was feeling, but somehow he walked away from the machine gun and took a seat at the back of the helicopter.

Yongsun then turned to Jin and Hoseok and bowed her head “Thank you for saving us. I’m Kim Yongsun” she said “I know who you are” Jin replied “and don’t worry about it” he said pointing to Yoongi “He’s one of the few people I would die for” Solar turned to see Yoongi grabbing his ribs and his hand turning red “You got shot?”Jin asked walking towards his friend, Solar behind him “Let me see it” the older said. Jin helped Yoongi take off his jacket and shirt and they could see a wound right below his ribs. 

“I can suture it” Solar said “I just need alcohol and…” she said almost crying seeing all the blood and remembering the first night at Yoongi’s house “Don’t worry about it” Jin interrupted her “Hoseok, I need you to do it now” he instructed the younger “You’re hurt too” Solar said when she saw Hoseok ripping his sleeve off and seeing a wound on his arm. Hoseok used the ripped sleeve to tie it around his arm so it stopped bleeding “I’m fine, I’ll heal Yoongi and then myself. His state is worse than mine”

Hoseok then grabbed a bag with needles and thread and walked towards Yoongi. “I need your jacket” he said to Jin who obeid quickly. Hoseok tied it and gave it to Yoongi “bite it” he said and turned to Solar “If you can’t handle his screams or the things I’m about to do to his wound please go to the front of the helicopter, we can’t deal with a fainted person right now”   
“Are you not going to use alcohol or anesthesia or something?” she asked worried “We don’t have any of those things at hand right not but believe me, Hoseok is the best when it comes to this stuff” Jin replied “I’m ok” she answered. 

Hobi then grabbed a lighter and a dagger from his belt and started to heat it up. Then he looked at Yoongi who nodded and began cutting his skin, burying the dagger on Yoongi’s skin looking for the bullet. 

Yoongi growled and squirmed from the pain but then Hoseok took the bullet out and the pain decreased “I just need to suture you, hold on a little bit more” Hobi said and Yoongi prepared himself for more pain. 

After a few minutes Hoseok finished with the wound and Yoongi was exhausted from the effort of holding on. 

Solar sat next to him and told him to lay on her lap “Get some rest” she said caressing his hair. Jin sat in front of her and Hoseok on the front of the helicopter, decided to heal himself.

“He’s crazy, I know” Jin said to her when he saw her seeing Hoseok suturing himself like it was nothing “but he’s excellent at everything he does.. you should see him dance” Solar nodded “where are we going?” she asked. They had been flying for hours so she was worried about their destination “We’re going to one of my houses in shanghai”

.

_____________________________________________________

“Can I talk to you?” Yongsun said entering Yoongi’s room “of course” he replied sitting on the bed. He wasn’t completely healed, but the pain was tolerable “how are you feeling?” she asked after a few seconds, not knowing how to start the conversation. They had been in Shanghai for a week and Solar had been avoiding going to his room, using her time to think on her next move. She knew Namjoon was looking for them and she couldn’t let him get to her, not after the way she betrayed him. 

“I’m better, almost completely healed. How about you? I haven’t seen you since we arrived” Yoongi looked paler and skinnier, which worried her “I actually was avoiding coming here” she said looking at him, he nodded “I know. I understand you needed time, but I’m really glad you’re here now” even his voice sounded weak. She got closer and sat next to him on the bed “I have so many questions” she said “I don’t even know where to start” he grabbed her hand and gulped “wherever you want. We have enough time”  
Yongsun looked at their hands and something inside of her made her feel weak so she panicked and took her hand away “That’s the thing, we don’t have time. I don’t want to hide here forever, and I know you still need to recover so I decided to leave on my own. Tonight” her words made Yoongi panic “You can’t leave, Namjoon is looking for us. I know you don’t want to, but if you wait until I recover I promise you we are not going to hide. I’ve been thinking and I have a plan, but I need your help” Yoongi said looking at her with pleading eyes “I can’t do it without you”.

Yongsun walked to the window and stared at the garden, it had hundreds of plants and colorful flowers. It was Jins’ creation and Solar saw him multiple times in there just watering the threes or pacing around. She wanted that. A house with a big garden and a normal life where all her concerns would be bugs trying to eat her plants. She knew it was out of her reach but if she wanted even a piece of that reality she needed help.

“I’ll help you” she said turning to Yoongi “If you promise that once we’re free, you’re going to disappear from my life and never come back” her words were daggers for Yoongi’s heart, but he knew she wasn’t going to forgive him easily. He wanted her to look at him the same way she did when they were together, but seeing her standing there with crossed arms and waiting for a promise he didn’t wanted to make, made him realize it was not going to happen. They were not going to be able to go back to the way it was. The best he could do was helping her get her freedom back and let her leave happy, even if it meant not seeing her again. “If it is what you want, I promise you’ll never see me again” 

She sighed and nodded “Ok, then what’s your plan?” 

“We need to fight Namjoon. The only way we can take our freedom back in Korea is if we defeat him. And to do that we need to reclute people, we need a team. But not just any team, and I know exactly who we need to call”

___________________________________________________

A couple of days later, Solar was with Jin in his garden waiting for the others “Do you know the ones that are coming?” she asked but he shaked his head no “I know some of them but not everyone” she nodded and took the knife from the holder on his calf playing with it. A few seconds later the door opened and Hoseok entered “they’re here” he said smiling following by Jimin and Wheein. Solar was happy to see Jimin recovered and Wheein at his side smiling at her.   
A few seconds later the door opened again and a woman walked by “Byul” Jin said “I’m so happy to see you after all this time” he hugged her “I missed you brother” she replied smiling “You have a sister?” Hoseok asked surprised “I do. Everyone this is MoonByul, my twin sister” “You have a twin sister?” Hoseok asked again “Hyung, I feel like I don’t even know you” he continued “I’m not surprised he hasn’t talk about me” Moonbyul said “in the world we move in it’s better if anyone knows you have loved ones. We don’t even talk to each other more than twice a year” she turned to her brother and smiled “but I really missed you Seok-ah” “I missed you too Byulyi” Solar looked at the siblings and smiled. She wished she could have a family like that.   
The door opened for the third time that day and revealed Yoongi followed by 8 younger males.   
“Great. You are all here” he said smiling “Everyone, these are the Stray Kids, Stray Kids these is everyone” he presented the new ones there and told them “Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives and that’s why we’re all here. I needed all of you because you’re the best at what you do and I trust everyone of you with my life” he walked in front of everyone with a smile on his face until he was next to Solar “We prepared a party tonight because tomorrow we’re going back to Korea. All of us here have a reason to defeat Namjoon and recover our lives and freedom. I know we’re going to succeed but we need tonight to enjoy and have fun” he clapped his hands twice and a dozen of servants entered the garden with food and drinks.   
They all started talking to each other, eating and drinking. Solar was taking a sip of her drink and thinking on what the next day would be like, a thousand questions running through her mind and none of them had a clear answer. She needed a time alone away from the chaos of the party so she walked inside and into her room, sitting on the window bench admiring the stars.   
“I was looking for you” Yoongi said leaning in the door that she had left open “you found me” she replied turning again to look at the stars “we’ll always be under the same sky” he said walking closer to her and stopping at a proper distance “what?” she asked not feeling sure of the intention behind his words “you said that you want me to leave you alone right? don’t worry I will. I just wanted you to know that no matter the distance, we’ll always be under the same sky, watching the same stars and the same moon” she turned completely to him “why are you telling me this?” she said softly, her voice barely there and her face looking down. Yoongi got closer and kneeled in front of her taking her hand “because, tonight might be the last day I see you. And if I don’t say to you everything I feel I’m going to regret it for the rest of my life” with his other hand he lifted her chin looking into her eyes “I love you, Kim Yongsun, I always will. And I really want you to forget about me in the future and be happy, I really do” he said caressing her cheek “But tonight I want to be selfish, tonight I want you to love me again. I want to show you how much you mean to me, just one more time before we part ways forever” he gets closer to her almost brushing her lips “please. I need your permission. Please tell me I can” he whispers. Yongsun feels everything inside of her, and she wants to be selfish too, even when she knows she’s hurting him and herself by doing so. But she can’t resist him, not with everything he said and not when she knows it’s the last time they’re going to be together “Show me, Yoongi. Show me how much I mean to you and how selfish you are” she replies whispering in his lips. 

He closes the space between them kissing her softly and slowly. They take their time feeling each other’s lips again, neither of them wanting to rush things. Yoongi lifted her and walked with her wrapping her legs around his waist. Yoongi closed the door and placed her softly on the bed “I missed you” he says between kisses “You have no idea how many times I dreamed about this moment” she stops moving just staring at him. Yoongi panicked, maybe his words were too much “I’m sorry” he said “please don’t go, I’m not going to talk again. Just please don’t leave, not tonight” she kept staring at his eyes and smiled “I’m not going anywhere” she replied “I’m just overwhelmed with everything and maybe is the alcohol but I really want this. I missed you too Yoongi” he smiled relieved “You’re not going?” he asked smiling “I’m not” she replied kissing him again. 

________________________________________________

“You’re not going?” Yoongi asked smiling “I’m not” Yongsun replied kissing him again. 

She took him by surprise and rolled both of them so she was on top “I’m not going anywhere tonight” Yongsun took off her shirt and bra then she continued kissing his jaw slowly and going down with the trail of kisses until his shirt got in the way “off” she demanded. Yoongi immediately obeyed taking his shirt off and throwing it away.

Solar kept kissing him painfully slow and he couldn’t help but roll his hips trying to get some friction “stay still Yoong-ah” she whispered kissing and licking his abs “I’m sorry babe, I’ll behave” he replied smiling. The fact that he was with Yongsun again had him more than excited, but he was decided to enjoy every second with her. Solar heard him and the fact that he’d call her “babe” just like he did when they were together in the past made her want to accelerate things, so she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers in one go. Yoongi’s cock was already hard and bouncing in his stomach. Yongsun didn’t lose time and wrapped her lips around his cock and began sucking fast making Yoongi hiss in pleasure. 

But Yoongi wanted the night to be special and last as long as it could so he tapped on her hand and said softly “please don’t rush it, go slow”. Yongsun then realized, he was right. She had been with numerous men in the last years but now she was with Yoongi, and even when the others -including Namjoon- preferred to get to the point as fast as possible, she also wanted to take her time and enjoy the night with Yoongi to the fullest. So she slowed down, licking a stripe from the base to the tip and swirling her tongue along the slit earning more moans from Yoongi. 

A few minutes later she began kissing him up until she reached his lips again “can I say things to you tonight?” he asked stopping the kiss and looking into her eyes “I just have the need to say how I feel but I need you to be comfortable with it” his hands tightened around her waist and she gulped thinking what kind of things Yoongi wanted to say, and in the end she decided she wanted to found out so she nodded “tell me anything you want, but just tonight” he sighed and smiled, but the smile didn’t reached his eyes. He turned them around and traced her figure with his hands “I missed you” Yoongi said “I know it’s just for one night, but tonight, you’re mine. My baby” he got closer kissing her and reaching down until he grabbed her leg and lifted it so he could caress her ass. He moved his hand under her pants until he reached her clit rubbing it slowly in circles and kissed down her neck grabbing a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. “I need you” Yongsun said after a few minutes of pleasure “please, you said-you said you'd show me how much I mean to you… so do it, make me yours Yoongi, make me forget about the past and the future. Make love to me” Yoongi kissed her again and then got up pulling down her pants and lacy underwear leaving her completely bare. He contemplated her taking in every inch of her beautiful body and memorizing every difference between what he remembered and the present. “I love you” he said “You are so beautiful baby” he said getting on top of her again “so fucking perfect” Yoongi whispered before he kissed her again a bit more desperate this time. He positioned himself and slowly entered her heat whispering “I love you, baby. I do, with all I am” Solar looked at him bulneravly and he continued thrusting slowly, looking at her eyes, kissing her and repeating sweet words. They got lost in eachother until they reached their climax. And then they did it again, this time rougher and sloppier until their bodies gave in. 

When they finished Yoongi held her closer not wanting to let go “I’m happy” he said. And he was, happier than he had been the last couple of years, because even when yongsun didn’t say anything to him he knew she felt the same way, her body said it for her. 

“We need to rest” he continued “tomorrow is a big day”. She turned around so she was facing him and kissed him so slow that a tear escaped her eye “good night, Yoongi” she said looking at his eyes. He smiled at her and closed his eyes “I know I said it a thousand times today already but before I fall asleep completely I’ll say it once again” he whispered almost sleeping “I love you Kim Yongsun, I never stopped loving you. And I don’t think I ever will. I know these are my last minutes with you so I just want to thank you for tonight, I’ll remember this night forever” Yoongi said and then he fell asleep.   
Yongsun on the contrary couldn’t sleep, she kept staring at Yoongi. Wanting to look at him like that forever, peacefully sleeping next to her after spending the night together.   
She ran her hand through his hair and caressed his cheek “I love you too Yoongi, I always will” she whispered barely hearable, and then she fall asleep next to the love of her life. 

The next morning when Yongsun woke up, thanks to Jin knocking on her door, Yoongi wasn’t there.

______________________________________________________

This was Namjoon’s opportunity to get what he wanted. There was not place for mistakes and his team knew that. His loyal employee, Ahn Hyejin had told him about Yoongi’s plans and he was in Shanghai plotting his revenge against him. The party seemed nice and Namjoon saw Yoongi following Yongsun, which made him smile “Should we go in now?” Tae asked with a gun on his hand lading it “No, let him have his moment with her. It’s going to be the last one”.   
Namjoon had all his team waiting outside Jin’s house, he knew they were not aware of them and he was going to use the surprise element to gain some advantage. It had always been personal, between him and Yoongi. And now that there was Yongsun in between, it was more. Namjoon didn’t loved Solar, not in that way, but he was hurting because he considered her a friend.   
He was looking at the party through the binoculars and saw Jin. Jin was someone that Namjoon knew of, and was aware of his existence, he had seen him in pictures so many times and there was something about him that made Namjoon curious.   
Jin was laughing with a girl and Namjoon just stared at him, looking so effortlessly beautiful. Namjoon had to remember that he wasn’t supposed to think about a man like that, so he just got up and handle the binoculars to Taehyung “we’re going in, in two hours” he said disappearing into the night.

The party over and all the people in Jin’s house were sleeping. Namjoon signaled Hyejin to move her team to the back of the house, while Jungkook and Taehyung moved theirs to the sides of it. Namjoon was commanding his through the front door.

One of Namjoon’s man opened the door without making any sound and they entered slowly. It was quiet, almost too much, to the point where Namjoon stopped his team putting a finger in his lips signaling them to keep quiet and wait. He took a step further and looked around, it all seemed good so he took another step. 

“If I knew you were coming, I would’ve put some makeup or something” Jin got out of the shadows in front of Namjoon, next to a staircase “the one and only Kim Namjoon, it’s nice to finally meet you” the older said with his hands on his pockets and tilting his head a little “the pleasure is mine, Kim Seokjin” Namjoon replied smiling at him “I’m sorry I irrumped into your house like this. Just handle me Yoongi and Yongsun and I’ll be on my way” Jin smiled and licked his lips “yeah, that’s not happening. If you want them, you have to pass through me first. Don’t worry I’ll try to not ruin your handsome face” Namjoon blushed which he tried to cover but Jin noticed “As you wish then” Joon said taking his gun and aiming at Jin, he pulled the trigger but the bullet missed Jin. Jin ran and started shooting too.   
Namjoons first shot made his people and Jin’s to start fighting, they were bullets flying around Jin’s house and people getting shot. Namjoon told his people to not kill Yoongi, Yongsun or Jin “I want them alive” he said, and then he followed Jin.   
The room he got in was dark and he couldn’t see much, but he activate his special glasses that had night vision. He could clearly see a body next to a window and by the proportions of it, he knew it was Jin.   
“This is a really nice house” he said “I would’ve loved to enter here under other circumstances” Jin loaded his gun and laughed “believe me, under other circumstances my house would not be the only thing you would have enter. You’re quite impressive you know” Namjoon walked cautiously trying to get closer to the older “I know I am” he replied and Jin laughed “fuck you are a jerk, but I really find you sexy” Jin said “I don’t like men” Namjoon said “Correction. You don’t want to like men, but deep down I know you do” Namjoon was getting angrier and Jin knew it “I’m sure you would love to have me in your bed, wouldn’t you, Namjoon?” Namjoon took Jin by surprise and grabbed him by the neck pushing him against the wall “I don’t know what you’re talking about” Namjoon said angrily, Jin’s gun had gell to the floor so he couldn’t do anything but grabb Namjoon’s arms trying to free himself “Do you.. have a… choking kink?” Jin asked, he was having trouble breathing but he needed to keep talking. Namjoon pushed him stronger, and lifted him a little so Jin had to be on his tiptoes “You’re not going to defeat me” Namjoon said “You can’t escape” Jin smiled “I didn't wanted to defeat you, Namjoon” the younger raised an eyebrow not completely understanding what he was saying “I just needed to distract you” the older finished.  
Namjoon didn’t had time to process what Jin said, he heard steps behind him “let him go” Yoongi said pointing a gun at him “It’s over, Joon. We took down all of your men” Namjoon turned around and found some of his people kneeling down with their arms behind their heads and being pointed with guns by Yoongi’s people “I’m sorry” Hejin said “they were waiting for us” Namjoon was not comprehending what was happening.   
He’d made everything he could to make sure he surprised them, so it didn’t made sense for him “You look hot when you’re confused” Jin said, Namjoon’s hands were still in his neck and that comment made him grab Jin and place him in his front, covering his body with Jin’s and pointing a gun at his head “if you don’t want me to kill him, you have to let me go” he demanded. 

_________________________________________________________

Yoongi knew he couldn’t let Namjoon leave with Jin as a hostage. He needed to do something so he placed his gun down on the floor and lifted his hands “let him go, take me instead. I know you want my head and I’ll go with you if you let Jin go” Namjoon laughed “It’s tempting, but you’re not the main reason why I’m here” his eyes focused on Yongsun “I want Solar to come with me” Yoongi walked in front of Yongsun “NO” he replied “you are NOT taking her”.  
Namjoon smirked “Are you really going to let your friend die? I didn’t knew you were that selfish” he teased Yoongi.   
Yoongi face was showing anger, but to Namjoon’s surprise it changed slowly to a smile and then he laughed. Namjoon was confused, it was certainly not a time for laughing “And I didn’t think you were stupid” Yoongi said between giggles “I’m sorry I couldn’t hold my laughter any longer” Namjoon turned and saw that no one else besides Yoongi were laughing until he hear giggles from Jin “I told you he wasn’t going to realize” Jin said still in front of Namjoon.   
“What are you talking about?” Namjoon asked “STOP LAUGHING!” he yelled.   
Jin took Namjoon’s arm and Namjoon shoot the gun that was pointing to Jin’s head, but it just clicked it didn’t fired any bullet. Jin then twisted Namjoon’s arm and place his foot in front of him making Namjoon fall on his knees, then Jin grabbed the other arm where Namjoon was still grabbing the gun and handcuffed him. 

“I don’t understand” Namjoon whispered still in shock “It’s really easy actually” Jin replied kneeling down next to him “but it’s better if she explains it to you” Namjoon lifted his head and saw that Jin was pointing to Hyejin that was in front of him “I’m sorry boss” she began saying “But remember I told you about a girl that I meet some months ago?” Namjoon nodded unable to say anything “Her name is Moonbyul” she said giving her hand for Byul to take “And Jin is my brother in law” Yoongi walked towards Namjoon “Hyejin agreed to tell us about your plans and she took off all the bullets from your gun this morning. I can believe you were so blind by revenge that you didn’t noticed the weight change and the fact that you believe your guys when they heard someone about us being here” Yoongi laughed “It’s really funny actually” Namjoon had is head down when Yoongi approached him and pulled at his hair so he could look him in the eyes “You are going to be taking care of, and we are going to live freely. You can’t have Yongsun anymore” he said and nodded to Jin “take him away from me” he said turning to his friends that were all surprised as well “I’m sorry I didn’t said anything, we couldn’t risk someone leaking our plan” Yongsun walked towards him and hugged him “thank you” she just said.

Jin took Namjoon away and the others were saying goodbye to Yoongi “I can believe you didn’t told me about the plan” Jimin said “I knew about it” Hoseok said smiling “HE knew?” Jimin repeated making Yoongi smile “yeah, I mean… he’s Jin’s best friend” Jimin placed his hands on his chest and made a dramatic gesture “I thought I was yours” he said “this feel like treason” Yoongi giggled “you’re so dramatic” he said “How was I supposed to tell you if you came here literally yesterday” the younger thought for a moment and raised an eyebrow “speaking of yesterday” he said “where were you last night?” Yoongi look towards Yongsun that was talking to Wheein and Jimin smirked “do you want to talk about it?” Jimin asked but Yoongi denied with his head “nothing happened” he said. Jimin sensed he wasn’t ready to talk about the topic, so he changed it “When are we going to see eachother again, hyung?” Yoongi looked at his friend and Jimin was poutting “If you really think you’re going to get rid of me that easily again, you’re wrong. Aren’t you my best friend?” the younger giggled “I am” he said “and I’m so glad you’re not disappearing from us” he said signaling towards Wheein “we both missed you” Yoongi smiled “you’re my family Min, and Wheein too. I understand that now” “you guys are so annoyingly cute” Hoseok said behind them making Jimin and Yoongi remember he was there “I just wanted to say I’m leaving, and I hope to see you both soon” he said hugging them at the same time and walking away “I literally meet him yesterday” Jimin said laughing. 

After Jimin and Wheein were gone, Yongsun approached Yoongi “so” she said “what’s next for you?” Yoongi smiled at her thinking that the only option for him was staying away from her “I don’t know” he replied “what about you?” Yongsun looked at the sunset “I’m actually going to join Hyejin and Moonbyul” Yoongi looked at the sunset as well “Join them?” he asked wanting to make the conversation last longer “yeah they are going to start a business” she replied “a legit one. Legal. They want me to work for them, and I think it’s a good way for me to start over” “I’m glad. I’m happy for you” he replied.   
The sunset was beautiful and they stood there, watching as the sun went down slowly “you should do it, too” Yongsun said “start over” Yoongi thought about it, a normal life. It would be good, to not have to worry about this lifestyle, but he knew it was not easy for him “I don’t think I can do it” he replied “it’s too late for me. Everybody knows my name” Solar nodded, he was right. There wasn’t a Korean who didn’t knew who Min Yoongi was “If you want to, I’m sure you’ll find a way” she replied and he nodded. 

Yoongi was thinking about what he heard the night before, she’d said she loved him too, and he wanted to ask her about it and maybe she would change her mind about not wanting to see him again, but something in him was fighting against it. If he truly loved her he had to let her go. 

“Yong!” Hyejin yelled “are you ready. We’re leaving” “Yeah, give me 5 minutes” Yongsun replied.  
5 minutes, it was all he had with her. 

“You’re leaving now” he whispered looking down. Yoonsun heard him but ignored his comment “this morning, when I wake up and you weren’t there I thought you were gone because of what I said last night” she said “but then Jin was knocking on my door and told me we were going to be under attack in any minute. I guess my question is why did you leave?” Yoongi turned to her and sighed “The truth is, I needed to prepare everything for Namjoon’s arrival” Yongsun had her hand in a railing and Yoongi put his hand on top of hers “I wanted to be there when you woke up, but I couldn’t” Solar looked at their hands and closed his eyes “did you heard, what I said last night?” Yoongi took a step closer to her and put a strand of hair that fell over her face behind her ear “I did” he replied “but I made you a promise and that promise was that if you wanted, I’ll be out of your life forever” she nodded “I remember” she whispered “Do you? Still want me out of your life?” he whispered back looking into her eyes. Truth was, something inside of Yoongi was expecting her to say that she wanted him and that she loved him more than anything but she nodded. Yoongi’s hand that was grabbing her neck fell to his side and he smiled at her “I understand. I hope you..” Yongsun kissed him just for three seconds and then she whispered “Goodbye Min Yoongi”. 

Solar walked away and Yoongi looked at her, he needed to remember everything about her, everything about his love for that woman that had changed his life forever “If you find a way to change, let me know” she yelled before entering the car where Moonbyul and Hyejin were waiting. 

He watched the car leave until it disappeared from his sight “I would find a way just for you” he said. 

_________________________________________________________

5 YEARS LATER (804)

Yongsun had been stressed all week, it was the biggest event they had since they opened the business and everything had to be perfect. She was in charge, Byul and Hyejin were the owners but she had been responsible from the beginning for everything, so she loved her work like it was his baby. Planning weddings was difficult but for the last 5 years she has managed to plan numerous successful events. The most difficult part, Solar had learned, was dealing with the brides. This one in particular had change, two weeks before the wedding, the flower shop she wanted to provide the flowers arrangements, apparently she had found this new shop that had arrangements from all over the world that had a particular one that she loved. So now Solar, had to cancel on the previous one, and she was driving to the new one to make a deal.

The store was small but well organized. She noticed that there were flowers that she hadn’t seen before and arrangements that were original and unique compared to the common flower shops in Korea. “Hello, can I help you with something?” A woman said smiling “yeah, I’m looking for the owner? I have an appointment with him, about a arrangement for Shin Ryujin’s wedding” the woman nodded and typed something in the computer “All right, follow me” she said walking towards a hallway towards the back of the store “is this place new? I haven’t seen it before” Yongsun asked the woman “yeah, we opened two months ago but we have three other branches outside Korea” Solar nodded although the woman couldn't’ see her. She knocked on a door and she opened moving aside so Yongsun could enter the room. Solar looked around and the place looked like a workshop, there was a big metal table and tons of different flowers and plants. There were different tools and ribbons, obviously being the place were the arrangements were made. 

“Solar?” she heard a voice that she had dreamed off almost every night. She turned around and there he was, holding a pair of tweezers in one hand and a bunch of flowers on the other one. He was wearing an apron and his hair was black, he had a scar in front of his right eye that was extended from his forehead until his cheek. But it was him.   
“Yoongi?” he put the things he had on his hands on the table and took off his gloves “Oh, my God. Is this place yours?” she asked confused. He walked towards her and opened his arms but stopped in front of her “can I?” he asked. Yongsun smiled “of course” she replied hugging him back “Welcome to my shop” he said, his cheeks turning red “what happened to you?” she asked looking at the scar “People didn’t wanted me to get out of business, so” he said pointing to it “this happened. I’m ok now that was 4 years ago” he said smiling “I’ve been on the flower business since then” he said, his gummy smile bigger than ever “this is amazing” she said not quite believing it “this is so different from what you used to do” he nodded “that was the plan” he said “tell me, what brings you here?”. 

After a few minutes of talking about the wedding Solar remembered she had still a lot to do, for the wedding that day so she had to leave “It was so good to see you, Sunnie” he said “I missed you” Solar smiled “I missed you too Yoongi” she said and walked towards the door. She placed her hand on the doorknob but she didn’t opened “hey” she said turning around “would you like to have dinner with me sometime? It would be good to catch up” she continued. Yoongi smiled and looked down “Unless, you don’t want to” she said “I’m sorry, maybe you’re not single anymore” Yongsun covered her mouth “The woman that was in the front of the door, is that your wife?” she said pointing to the front of the store. Yoongi smiled and walked towards her “Hyuna, she’s amazing” he said “and she’s Hoseok’s wife”. 

Yongsun smiled “I’m still single” he said stopping in front of her “And I would love to have dinner with you. What about tonight?” he asked. Yongsun felt her cheeks turning red but she nodded. They exchanged numbers and she left. 

Yoongi smiled, the scar had been worth it. Everything had been worth it. 

He knew from the moment he found out about what Byul and Hyejin’s business was about that the flowers were going to make their paths cross, so he traveled all around the world learning from the best florist and finding the best flowers just to find her again. 

And he did.


End file.
